Iron Maiden/Arcade
Brutal Fists Intro Cutscene (Scene takes place in the City of London Cemetery at a stormy midnight. Edmund Gareth is seen in a brown hooded cloak. He wanders around the cemetery looking for a grave to dig up. As he does, every burial site he passes gives him visions of the deceased's past. He stumbles upon a grave, which reveals to him that the person buried there was a soldier who served in the British Army during World War II (though we don't get to see a flashback he's viewing in his head) though he doesn't bother reading the name of said soldier.) -''Edmund:'' "Hmm. So this man was a soldier in World War II. He was in the front lines in the British Army, led by a man named Winston Churchill. Well what if I reanimated him into doing my bidding? Sounds like the perfect plan." (Rather than using a shovel like a regular person, Edmund uses his magic to dig up the grave and he brings the corpse over to himself. The scene cuts to Edmund's laboratory. He puts the now-naked corpse on a table and proceeds to do a twisted form of alchemical transmutation on the human body. But first, he examines the corpse and sees how fragile the skin is.) -''Edmund:'' "This look just won't do. I suppose that I..." *gets out scalpel* "do a little flaying." (Edmund Gareth proceeds to cut open the skin starting with the torso, then he peels off the fleshy stuff and does more cutting on certain areas that still have flesh and more tearing 'til the corpse is rendered into a muscular system with no lips, no nose and no eyelids. All of this is done in fast motion. After the skinning is done, a green pointer from out of no where pops up pointing at the skinless body saying "COLOSSAL TITAN, LOL!". Edmund walks over towards it and breaks the forth wall about it.) -''Edmund:'' "IT'S NOT A COLOSSAL TITAN, YOU MORONS!" *slaps the pointer to the screen* "Bloody anime nerds, seriously!" (Cut to a few minutes later where Edmund gives the skinless corpse full-body armor with nails inside each plating. And as an added bonus, he constructs long sharp claws for the corpse's hands.) -''Edmund:'' "And now for the final touch." (Edmund gets out a philospher's stone and its streaks of plasmic energy hit the armored corpse, bringing it to life.) -''Edmund:'' *psychotic smirk* "Yes, it's alive. It's alive! IT'S ALIVE!!!" (The corpse begins to move. It gets up and and begins to stand up, emitting heavy Darth Vader esque breathing) -''Edmund:'' "Excellent! I've created my own servent. Now before I do anything, let me test my latest creation. You, I will call you Iron Maiden. Iron Maiden, can you speak!" -''Iron Maiden:'' "I am Iron Maiden." -''Edmund:'' "Great! Now let's see if you can put up a fight. Now how mobile are you?" (Iron Maiden dashes all over the place swiftly, impressing Edmund Gareth.) -''Edmund:'' "Now let's see if you can kill. Hang on one minute." (Cut to a Spongebob Squarepants style title card that reads, "One Minute Later..." with the narrator from that show reading it. Cut back to Edmund's lab where Edmund Gareth, who is wearing a winter coat at this time, brings with him a baby seal, which he holds in his right hand.) -''Edmund:'' "This will be our first test subject! No need to go all Canadian on it and club this thing to death! Time to slice and dice." (Edmund throws the baby seal at Iron Maiden, who rapidly slices and dices it up into bloody pieces that then fall on the floor.) -''Edmund:'' "Hahahaha. Now that is what I call a killer. There is plenty of flesh to tear apart, especially flesh of competitors who will be fighting in my tournament called Brutal Fists. Are you ready to play?" (Iron Maiden sharpens each of his claws with one another) -''Iron Maiden:'' "Yes, my master. I am ready to kill." -''Edmund:'' *smirk* "Excellent." Finals Cutscene (Scene takes place in the Brutal Fists arena, with Iron Maiden walking into the scene.) -''Referee:'' "Ladies and gentlemen! The finals is about to begin! Here comes one of Edmund Gareth's best creations. Let's see how well Edmund developed ya', boy." (The Plasma Juggernaut walks towards the Iron Maiden and roars at him.) -''Referee:'' "This guy was created by Edmund just like you were. How will you two compare? Let's find out." (Iron Maiden readies his claws) Final Boss Cutscene (Iron Maiden defeats the Plasma Juggernaut and then a blackout happens. The lights go off and Iron Maiden is teleported to a chaotic arena that looks to be made of gold with floating platforms and pillars everywhere. Edmund Gareth, a.k.a. the "Mad Alchemist" greets his very own creation.) -''Mad Alchemist:'' "Iron Maiden. You've made it this far." -''Iron Maiden:'' "Wait a minute, I just killed everyone in the tournament. Should I be fighting you now?" -''Mad Alchemist:'' "Yes, because that's what the tournament is about. I bred you from your corpse when I found you in the City of London Cemetery. You were a hero in World War II, correct?" (Iron Maiden gets stunned and the camera zooms close to his forehead. The scene swirls into a flashback of Iron Maiden, back in his human life, was a soldier from the British Army. We see him in action in the front lines against Nazi soldiers.) -''Mad Alchemist (v/o):'' "You were a soldier in the British Army. You were a man in service of Winston Churchill, one of the greatest heroes of WW2. Also, from what info I gathered from your tomb, you had a fine family as well. But now..." (Cut back to Edmund Gareth and Iron Maiden) -''Mad Alchemist:'' "You work for me, Alec MacGregor, as the being I made you into! Iron Maiden!" -''Iron Maiden:'' "I've gotten my memory back somehow... You've made me into a monster?!?" -''Mad Alchemist:'' "Indeed I have." (Edmund rips out his business suit and begins to cover himself in purple flames.) -''Mad Alchemist:'' "I made you into what you are today through human transmuation! You are my servant for my master plan! To take over the world!" -''Iron Maiden:'' "I can't believe you have done this to me! I once fought for the good of the world and years later, you had to show up to turn me into an evil homunculus!" -''Mad Alchemist:'' "Indeed, I have! I will be a god of this world!" -''Iron Maiden:'' "You're just as bad as Hitler and the Nazis, only you relied on occult methods to fuck me up! You are a monster!" Bonus Boss Cutscene (The panting and worn-out Edmund heavily breathes as he tries to resist defeat.) -''Edmund:'' "No way! I don't believe it! You would turn your back on the man who created you?!? Why I outta..." (All of a sudden, an all-black humanoid demon with tentacles on his back named Ogoleithus shows up behind Edmund and stabs him in the back with his right hand, which is seen holding onto his heart before crushing it.) -''Ogoleithus:'' "No need to do what you're about to do. You're already dead." (Ogoleithus pulls his hand out of Edmund, who tumbles down dead.) -''Ogoleithus:'' "So you're the undead homunculus Edmund Gareth created I see. And yet, you would turn your back on him like he did me." -''Iron Maiden:'' "Who are you and what do you want?" -''Ogoleithus:'' "I am Ogoleithus and I am the demon god of chaos. Edmund Gareth was a worshipper of mine and yet he would tell me to go fuck myself. You were almost close to killing him however. Whadduya say you work for me." -''Iron Maiden:'' "No, I want to live a normal life like the humans are! I don't want to be what I was bred into anymore!" Ending Cutscene If you did not fight Ogoleithus (The weakened Edmund Gareth pleads for his life and makes a false apology.) -''Edmund:'' "P-please don't kill me, Alec MacGregor! I swear, I'll change my ways from now on. I had no idea you believed in good when you were a mortal man. I'm so sorry for corrupting you. Please spare my life and let me repent for my evilness. You were right, I was just as horrible as the Axis powers such as Nazi Germany. I'm really sorry." (The angry Iron Maiden points his claws at Edmund's face.) -''Iron Maiden:'' "You are beyond forgiveness, you wicked man." (Iron Maiden slices off half of Edmund Gareth's head. Edmund falls down dead.) -''Iron Maiden:'' "I guess I don't need this armor anymore." (Iron Maiden tears the iron platings that were nailed onto him off of his whole body. Iron Maiden screams is agony due to the fact that every removal of a plating led to bleeding pain from the nails. After removing all the platings, his muscular system is exposed once again. He looks back at Edmund's corpse with half of his head missing.) -''Iron Maiden:'' "I can't live a new life without flesh. I know what I'll do. I'll take away Edmund's skin and pass off as a new man." (Scene cuts to the Odeon Marble Arch in London UK. We see what appears to be formely Iron Maiden (now coming off as a person with Edmund Gareth's flesh) coming to the ticket booth) -''Iron Maiden:'' "Let's see which movie I want to see." (Iron Maiden looks for where the movies are listed. Listed movies include Divergent, Noah, Captain America, Rio 2 and Muppets Most Wanted. He decides to go see Captain America.) -''Booth Salesman:'' "Hello, welcome to the Odeon Marble Arch." -''Iron Maiden:'' "Tickets for Captain America: The Winter Soldier." -''Booth Salesman:'' "Alright, here you go sir." (Iron Maiden walks his way to the theatre) -''Iron Maiden:'' "I'm finally embracing humanity once more." If you fought Ogoleithus (Iron Maiden looks down at the defeated Ogoleithus who's lying down.) -''Iron Maiden:'' "You just don't get it, Ogoleithus. I can tell by now that you're even worse than Edmund." -''Ogoleithus:'' "Or the Axis powers?" -''Iron Maiden:'' "Yes, the Axis powers. Anyways, I'm never working for you. I want to return back to normal." -''Ogoleithus:'' "Hehehe, if only that tea-drinking son of a bitch Edmund would learn to say it and not spray it, you wouldn't even start feeling the way you're now feeling and I would have you working for me." -''Iron Maiden:'' "YOU CANNOT CHANGE ME, OGOLEITHUS!!!" -''Ogoleithus:'' "Oh, but I can." (Ogoleithus wraps his four tentacles around Iron Maiden and transfers his own soul inside Iron Maiden. Iron Maiden begins to kneel down and scream as the platings nailed onto his whole body (except for his claws) become loose and fall off. That, and not only does Iron Maiden's muscular system get exposed, but it also starts changing color. The color schemes on him are now black and purple, just like Ogoleithus.) -''Iron Maiden:'' "So, this is the new me." (Iron Maiden gets up and becomes evil again thanks to Ogoleithus's influence.) -''Iron Maiden:'' "Now that I am reborn the second time, I will now terrorize the entire world." (Iron Maiden looks at his claws.) -''Iron Maiden:'' "From now, I will no longer be Iron Maiden, but rather..." (Scene fades to black) -''Iron Maiden:'' "...The Fleshless Nightmare! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Category:Character Subpages